This invention concerns a movement aid suitable for use by disabled persons, in particular those temporarily or permanently confined to wheelchairs.
Electrically operated hoists are available for enabling individuals to lift themselves or to be lifted, but these are not really suitable for enabling general movement from one location to another. For example, present hoists do not provide lateral movement in getting into or out of bed, into and out of a bath, gaining access to a w.c., or getting into or out of a motor vehicle.
An object of this invention is to provide a movement aid suitable for use by disabled persons.
According to this invention there is provided a movement aid suitable for use by disabled persons comprising a track, a trolley moveable along the track, a handle suspended from the trolley and a braking system for controlling and stopping movement of the trolley along the track.
The track preferably provides a pair of flanges on which are supported wheels or castors of the trolley for movement along the track. The flanges may extend outwards from a beam or may extend inwards from sides of a channel section beam.
The handle is preferably connected to the trolley via a strap, chain or the like and preferably by means of a chain and strap.
The braking system is preferably a caliper braking system, such as of the type provided on bicycles. The calipers are preferably arranged so that brake pads thereon act on the track when the brakes are applied. Operation of the braking system is preferably by means of a brake lever mounted on the handle and connected to the calipers by a wire, cable or the like.
The movement aid of the invention may be used in a variety of situations to enable individuals to lift themselves and to move themselves from place to place when in a wheelchair. For example, the track could be sited for assistance in getting into and out of bed, into and out of a bath, to gain access to a w.c. and for getting into and out of a motor vehicle. The movement aid of the invention could be sited in various public places, such as, for example, spinal injury units, physiotherapy departments, nursing homes, hospital wards and disabled toilets.
This invention will now be further described by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: